


Stranger | Levi x Blind!Reader

by Leli_B



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Disability, F/M, Fashion Designer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, In Public, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, blind, late, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli_B/pseuds/Leli_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the reader is blind</p>
<p>prompt: Charcter A’s blind and falls in love with Character B’s voice AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger | Levi x Blind!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't good at this shit. But this is my first story on Ao3.

Every day was the same: wake up, eat, get to the park, read, go home and sleep. Never different, yet it was all Y/N needed. She sat on the same bench, occasionally moving to sit on the grass until her nephew, Eren, or her Godson, Armin, came to take her home.

People usually avoided her once they cause a glimpse of the void look in her eyes and deranged look on her face as she read her books, so in return, she usually avoided people, apart from the rare occasions in which she asked a stranger for the time.

However, on one particular day, Eren was running late. Super fucking late.

Therefore, instead of thinking about ways to bitch at Eren for not telling her he was going to be late, she continued re-reading her favorite book, Thirteen Reasons Why, not letting the quiet chatter of the park distract her as her finger slid across the pages on the braille book. 

_Because when you’re posed, you know someone’s watching.  You put on your very best smile.  You let your sweetest personality shine.  And in high school people are always watching so there’s always a reason to po—_

“Now, listen here _shit stain_ , I don’t give a flying fuck about what the fuck Titan Co. is presenting in their spring fashion show. You are going to come up with your own fucking ideas, and they will be _amazing_ or I will design a machine that will tumble your body down an _eternal_ flight of carpeted stairs so you die by carpet burn and broken limbs.” Y/N felt someone sit on the other end of the bench she was sitting on.

Normally she wouldn’t have paid attention to the person, but she couldn’t help but attracted to the fruity, matter-of-fact voice of the stranger.

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck if bushy eyebrows said you could complete the designs in three weeks,” He groaned. “You have five days.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Y/N closed her book and slid across the bench toward the stranger. “Your voice is amazing, stranger.”

 

“Jean, I’m going to have to call you back.” The stranger ended his call and turned to Y/N. “Who the fuck are you and why are you talking to me?”

 

“Calmate amigo.” Y/N replied. “My name is Y/N and I just wanted to compliment you on how puberty gave you a fucking amazing voice for your birthday.”

 

“Look, Y/N, I—” She laughed, stopping him in mid-sentence.

 

“ _Look_ , he says.” She said in a fit of giggles and slapped her knee. “He just said look to a blind woman, oh my god, that’s adorable.” His eyes widened as he finally notice the emptiness of her eyes, the folded walking stick and the braille book that sat next to her.

“My apologi—”He began, and once again, she cut him off. “Stop right there.” She smiled. “Can I feel your face?”

 

“What do you fucking mea—?”

 

“Shh…” She took a risk and aimed her hand towards where she thought his face was. She then had a mini-party when she successfully placed her hand on his cheek. “I want to know what you look like. "She then began feeling around his face. “You’re pretty, stranger.” She grinned at him. “I’m not—” He was cut off once again and was beyond pissed off.

“Y/N!” He immediately recognized the young man with teal-green eyes that was heading towards them. “I’m super-duper-fucking late, I’m sor…ry.” Eren slowed down as he saw his aunt touching up his boss’ face.

“Eren fucking Jaeger!” Y/N let go of the stranger’s face and turned in the direction she thought he was in. “What the brownies did I tell you about not telling me if you were going to be late? You’re office building is directly across the park you asshat, what if I died when you were busy being late without informing me!”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Eren replied. Eren quickly grabbed Y/N’s arm, making her stand and picked up her stuff. “I am deeply sorry, Mr. Ackerman.” Eren apologized. “Aunt is not only blind but a bit of a nut job.” He slightly raised his voice at nut job. “You’re the nut job, you suicidal head case!” She exclaimed. “And do you know this stranger?!”

 

“He just happens to be the head of my department…” Eren trailed off. “Oh, is it the over talented midget?” She asked. “What’s his name….Li…no….Levi!”

 

“Yes, it happens that I am the over talented midget named Levi,” Levi looked Eren straight in the eye. “ _According to Jaeger_.”

 

Not, standing the glare directed at him, Eren began dragging his aunt away.

 

“Bye, Levi, I hope I can hear your amazing voice again!”


End file.
